User talk:Dai-Kon Hal
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Well yeah, I know. But you were working on YGOX at the moment so it would be bad if I was accidentally working on the same page as you. Velgamidragon 01:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) But Doug, I can't work on the same page that you're working on at the exact same time. Velgamidragon 01:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I think we need a link to the actual stories on FanFiction somewhere. That would help people understand what we're talking about. Sure, why not? Yeah, that's fine. Why, is the page getting too long? Velgamidragon 00:03, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Meh...I think I'll Join Mornin', name's Rasengan888. Anyways, I guess I do like playing Yu-Gi-Oh! and all that such, so, yeah, I'll stick around and such. Btw, are we able to use synchro monsters here? --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 21:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Um... Okay. >< Wanna try dueling? --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 23:32, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Dai-Kon Hal 01:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Dai-Kon Hal You can create the article for it... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 01:29, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Change that, what character are you going to use? --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 01:54, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :My Yu-Gi-Oh! OC, Tag Moto, the son of Yugi! --Dai-Kon Hal. yeah...that's wat I was going to be afraid of...mine is in 5D setting, so, meh. I'll do something about that. Dimensional Duel: Seinin vs. Tag. Just somehow appear in the dimensional thing, like how I did. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 12:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm wondering, do you have a chatango? --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 18:52, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think so. --Dai-Kon Hal. The use of communication would be a lot better if you have one. Here: Chatango Website Just register an account and yeah... ;) hopefully, we can have better communication. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 19:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Duel Eh...I wish of a turbo duel, that would be nice... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 20:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Kay, you can create the article if you want to. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 20:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) /* lol */ you say your a fan of yu-gi-oh but do you still play the card games?Shirokei1 05:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Not really. I just like the story now, but I still have loads of cards. Awesome wiki! This wiki is ULTIMATELY AWESOME! good luck on your wiki! (MajesticStardustDragon) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I have a problem Hello, It's very nice to meet you. I just wanted to say that a made a few character pages on this wiki and someone removed ALL of the content on it. I don't understand why they're doing this. Please help. Riku Replica's Princess (talk) 21:06, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Itsleo20 (talk) 20:31, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, how do i add a photo to my character page? Sorry for messing with it, you had the "Magician's Valkyria" listed twice and left out a fusion "Dark Magnet Worrior" that fusion isnt very well known its a fusion of Dark magician and a magnet worrior. Kdog1927 (talk) 16:53, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello as the Founder of this Wiki you should change the background and stuff to make this Wiki more unique such as adding a Wikimark Cdswalkthrough (talk) 14:44, August 30, 2018 (UTC)